


The Seeker's Bond

by LibertyWrites21



Series: A Magical Butterfly Effect [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory Lives, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Sirius Black Lives, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25601320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyWrites21/pseuds/LibertyWrites21
Summary: All four quidditch seekers-to-be minding their own business in the summer at Diagon Alley one day. All four souls coming together this particular day in 1991 before their memories are wiped of this instance after a powerful blast. All four witches and wizards having three letters, each belonging to the other three, and all four charting their course and fates forward as they will inevitably come together in an unexpected, but significant bond as the foreboding awaits. Includes past and future bonds that will change.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter, Cho Chang & Hermione Granger, Cho Chang/Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood/Viktor Krum, Order of the Phoenix & Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Series: A Magical Butterfly Effect [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Seeker's Bond

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings included are either largely or wholly created by J.K. Rowling and, unless stated otherwise, are not my own. This is not my stories, merely my spin and added enhancers.

It was a normal day for the patrons of Diagon Alley, the weather being like any summer day with the interest of shopgoers, wizards and witches alike searching for the right school supplies, animals, robes, and books necessary with school just around the corner. Many witches of young were gazing at the many colorful items of the shops through the windows and even wandering through to enjoy what they were seeing. Many witches of more mature and elder years were simply trying to move through the crowd to get to their duties and supplies with as little concern as possible.

And on this day, four souls were about to have their lives changed forever, even if it wasn't going to happen right away, or even smoothly.

Harry James Potter, fresh from learning that he was a wizard, had split ways with Hagrid following going to Gringotts and visiting Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. He was intrigued by the many items in the window displays, and ambivalent of the boy that he recently met, Draco Malfoy. He was wondering what he meant by his late parents being wizards and the "other kind" not being let in. He was deep in thought as to what the fates of his parents were and as to why he is only being told about this wonderful, if completely, insane world that he was in just now. And he was looking and finding Ollivanders Wands so that he could get a wand for the school at Hog-warts, as he was told the name. He would go in, if only....

If only except a voice in his mind, a feeling, told him to search for another force, some pull to someone, or something else....

-

Over at Quality Quidditch Supplies, third-year Hufflepuff Cedric Eldritch Diggory took into complete wonder the possible brooms and Quidditch supplies available to him. Recently coming into his role as Seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Cedric was eager to find a functional broom to help him take the added advantage in order to help win the Quidditch House Cup for his fellow teammates. His father, a Ministry of Magic official for the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, had been boasting his son's achievements as part of the Diggory tradition while Cedric was merely just being a loyal Hufflepuff, friend and son to those close. Jovial among friends and brothers alike, Cedric was happy to start a new year and be with his housemates once again.

However, he would also feel a voice whisper to his soul. A feeling that was drawing him out of the shop, excusing himself while the crowd and friend around him remained transfixed on the many items available, walking out into the cobblestone path of Diagon Alley.

-

Deep in the shelves of Obscurous Books was second-year Ravenclaw Cho Daiyu Chang, known among her Muggle friends and family as Christie for an Anglicanized name. She had been looking for numerous books pertaining closer to her studies of Healer and witchcraft medicine. She had also been in passing conversation with an inquisitive first year by the name of Hermione Jean Granger. The elder student was listening to Granger go on about many questions as to what she read, seeing the first year pull her bushy hair and fidget with her fingers as she rambled on and asked about what was something to expect in Hogwarts that she hadn't read _Hogwarts: A History_ over several hundred times. Cho, to her credit, answered what she could and was intrigued, if only slightly, at this chestnut-toned knowledge sponge she was looking at. She privately hoped that Hermione would be sorted into Ravenclaw, if only to guide her and help make a friend.

She was about to look for another book related to Charms before the voice in her head spoke throughout her whole soul, drawing her away from the bookstore and towards the outside path. She excused herself from the conversation with Hermione as she wandered out to the force pulling her away and out into the Alley.

-

Sitting outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour was young Ginerva (or Ginny as she preferred) Molly Weasley, merely taking in the confectionries that she was enjoying while her mother was dragging her brother, Ron, around the Second Hand Bookstore and Second Hand Robes for his first year at Hogwarts. Being the youngest of seven, coming to Diagon Alley was nothing new for the firecracker redhead as she was enjoying a pumpkin pastry and observing the alley around her. She wasn't bound to get lost, given all her brothers (save for Bill and Charlie) as well as her parents were around tending to business and matters at hand. She had been hearing from her elder siblings and even her parents about a boy named Harry Potter and all the fantastic stories that were told about wars and duels and taking down the Dark Lord. She, not joining Hogwarts for at least another year, yearned to join the school and felt envious of her four older brothers as they would meet "The Boy Who Lived" before she would.

Or so she thought, as some energy, some voice called her to leave the ice cream parlour and come down the path, meeting up the force, or forces, that she was being drawn to.

-

All together, the four young witches and wizards were standing together, almost in a cardinal direction to each opposite person; Harry facing Ginny, Cho facing Cedric, all four looking over at one another. Surprisingly, the once bustling alley, was now a bit more light, or so it felt. None of these four met before, at least, not that they know of. None of these four are to meet yet, if only for some time. And yet, the four of them were greeting one another with grins, holding each other's hands as if they have been best friends, huddling together as if they were close friends keeping warm, and resting their foreheads on one another. A radiant energy of warmth, of glowing happiness, was felt through all four of them as they held each other, coming together in some powerful force, of a grasp.

Then Harry's head, his scar, began burning, facing what almost felt like a struggle between the glow of this hug and his scar. The pain increased, fighting against the warmth and building up before a bright flash erupted and sent the four magical beings in opposite directions back to where they were at and knocking them unconscious. For each one as they were in their spell-induced sleep, a mark of some sort burned on where they could see it. For Harry, his shoulders. For Cho, her upper arm. For Ginny, her fingers. For Cedric, his back. On each individual's region, three letters were imprinted, each the first letter of the other's name. The imprint, almost like a tattoo, bore it just enough to be barely noticeable.

And as the four came back to, there was perplexing commotion, but not by many among the Alley. Harry would not remember why he was laying on the ground or what had just happened earlier, but he did remember that he needed to get a wand and hurried into Ollivanders. Cho, much like Harry, would be curious as to why she was out in the Alley, but did remember that there was a question Hermione needed answering and rushed back into Obscurous. Cedric, while confused, mererly brushed off and returned back to his friends in Quidditch Quality Supplies. Ginny, confused as to what happened to her as well as her ice cream, had little time to find out the answers as her mother's voice called her. All four would go their separate ways, not having a clue as to meeting one another or knowing what happened to one another.

Meanwhile, deep in the Ministry of Magic, an ancient quill for record-keeping was brought back to life, scribbling down names and the date of the event at hand.

**Author's Note:**

> So, here begins the story of a poly soul bond that I have been meaning to put out into the world, but could never get the time or guts to do so. This is one of a few stories that will be woven together in some form, this one largely focusing on the events of the book series and centralizing around Harry, Ginny, Cho, and Cedric with some mentions of the others around them. 
> 
> This is merely just a starting page for the POD for the stories and the consequences that will inevitably follow. Of course there are some changes I am implementing, namely Cho having a middle name (to give some detail and to not simply Rowling's simplistic name for Cho), emphasizing Hermione being black from the beginning (with inspiration from here as to how she looks: http://rebloggy.com/post/harry-potter-hermione-granger-myart-artists-on-tumblr-hp-art-black-hermione-hogw/137710406084), and adding some detail. Any and all criticism is welcome.
> 
> Next chapter will likely concern a time skip to COS, so stay tuned


End file.
